


Study Hall

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Hal freaking loves math, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Three sentence fic where they meet in school.





	Study Hall

Barry knows who Hal Jordan, ace baseball player and semi-professional cool kid, is. 

The whole school does, especially after that incident with Bruce Wayne’s Porsche (and seriously who gives a high schooler a sports car?) and he’s gotten some daydream inducing glimpses of him as he warms up with the rest of his team at the sports field because Barry might a nerd but no one’s ever beat him at track. 

But his brain refuses to compute Jordan’s long tan legs dropping into a hard plastic library seat for Math Club, even after it becomes apparent that he’s actually a really good fit no matter how much the toothy way he smiles at Barry makes it hard to focus, but he’s not complaining.


End file.
